Winter Fall
by Raizhel
Summary: [R 18] En media de la travesía de la Stell Ball Run, tras haber dejado hace varios días atrás el último pueblo, Gyro Zeppeli y Johnny Joestar montan un campamento en medio de la nieve.


Nevaba, otra vez. Parecía que nunca terminarían de cruzar la zona nevada de la ruta. Comenzaban a sentirse agotados, pero la meta nunca escapaba de sus mentes, avanzando cada vez que salía el sol, siempre con cuidado, atentos al camino y a los insistentes enemigos que les atosigaban.

Había caído la noche. Los caballos necesitaban tomar un descanso y ellos también. No era fácil abrirse camino entre la espesa nieve y los copos que no paraban de caer. Ese día habían avanzado poquísimo, el clima se volvía desfavorable de un minuto a otro y dado lo agotados que venían los caballos, inclusive antes de que cayera el manto de la noche, buscaron un lugar donde montar su refugio. La nevazón no paraba y no tenía cara de mejorar durante las horas nocturnas; lo mejor que podían hacer era descansar.

En el último pueblo, antes de entrar a la zona nevada, se hicieron de una amplia manta de cuero, lanas y ropa adecuada para atravesar las fuertes nevazones. Gyro estiró la manta de cuero junto a la fogata, ayudó a Johnny a desmontar y tomar posición cerca del fuego. El cuero actuaría como un impermeable, manteniéndoles alejados de la humedad de la nieve, mientras que las cobijas de lana les ayudarían a guardar el calor de forma segura.

—No tiene pinta de que vaya a dejar de nevar, ¿no? —suspiró Zeppeli mientras acercaba a los caballos al calor de la fogata. —Mañana será duro. La nieve acumulada nos retrasará más. Debemos buscar el camino más corto, pero tampoco podemos exigirles demasiado a los caballos. —Tomó asiento junto a Johnny. El cielo oscurecía, pronto estarían en completa oscuridad.

—Sí… —susurró mientras acercaba el cazo con agua a la fogata. Estar en medio de la nieve le desagradaba, no por el clima frío, sino porque su independencia se veía afectada. Odiaba estar al cuidado de alguien más, ser autosuficiente era algo que había aprendido y que había comenzado a saborear durante la carrera, pero el peligro de que sus piernas se congelaran por la humedad de la nieve le inhibían. En los climas secos podía desmontar y ayudar a Gyro con el campamento, pero en la nieve las cosas cambiaban bastante. Que sus piernas se congelaran por la humedad no le hacía mucha gracia, pero aquella amenaza siempre estaba ahí. El no poder mover ni sentir con sus piernas le estaba comenzando a limitar, otra vez.

—Está helado. —suspiró cansado. Levantar el campamento prácticamente solo era agotador, lo sabía, pero no podía hacer más que enfadarse consigo mismo y fijar con más ahínco su meta de reunir todas las piezas del cadáver. —¿Qué pasa? Estás muy silencioso hoy. —dijo mientras lanzaba otro madero a la fogata.

—No es nada… —ni siquiera era capaz de mirarle. —Si tienes frío deberías abrigarte.

Silencio.

Gyro soltó un suspiro mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

—No te enfades por pequeñeces. —se levantó, posicionándose detrás del que una vez fue un prometedor jinete. —Es lo que toca por ahora. Cuando salgamos de esta zona podrás ser de mayor ayuda. —Tomó asiento detrás de Johnny, pasando sus largas piernas por los costados de este. Envolvió la cintura del parapléjico con sus brazos y apoyó su pecho sobre la espalda de muchacho. —Si no puedes ayudarme con el campamento, bien puedes hacerlo en abrigarme. Tengo las manos frías.

Desde que el día en el que comenzaron las nevadas, Gyro se había acercado a él en busca de calor. Realmente no le molestaba, era natural que durmiesen pegados el uno al otro o derechamente abrazados, inclusive los caballos se acercaban entre sí para compartir calor. No era la primera vez que el italiano le abrazaba de esa forma, pero aquellas situaciones seguían alterándole un poco. Su pulso se aceleraba y comenzaba a sentir calor en su rostro. Buscó las manos de Gyro, envolviéndolas con las propias. Realmente estaba frío.

—Tienes las manos congeladas.

—Sí. —sonrió cual niño travieso mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre el hombro del inválido.

Silencio.

La leña crujía bajo el fuego, extinguiéndose, generando el calor que les daría la vida a ellos.

—¿Cómo lo harán…? —Gyro entrelazó sus dedos con los de Johnny. —¿Cómo crees que lo hagan aquellos que viajan solos? ¿Cómo aguantan el frío gélido de las noches? —guardaron silencio. La fría brisa congelaba sus narices y pómulos. —Siempre me abrigas, Johnny. ¿Cómo crees que sobrevivan a la fría noche? —susurró en el oído del jinete Joestar.

—Quién sabe… —dijo mientras apoyaba su nuca en el hombro del otro, dejando su cuello al descubierto. Cuando Gyro estaba tan cerca de él, sentía como si perdiera la cabeza. Un hormigueo recorría su cuerpo, deseando que el italiano le abrazara con más fuerza, que abrigase sus manos a la vez que acariciara su cuerpo. Sintió la respiración de Gyro sobre su denudo cuello. " _Sí…_ ", pensó con sus ojos cerrados.

—¿Se acobijan con sus propios caballos? —se deshizo de las manos de Johnny, dejando sus palmas extendidas frente al fuego. —¿O crees que compran bolsas de agua caliente? Quizás hacen ambas cosas…

—Es probable…

 _Eres un tonto, Johnny_ , se reprochó. Despertar aquellos deseos era una tontería, lo sabía de sobras. Gyro jamás se acercaría a él de esa forma, ni siquiera por curiosidad. A Gyro Zeppeli le gustaban las mujeres tanto como a él le gustaba montar a caballo. Sabía muy bien que aquella cercanía y que ese tonteo, ese juego de coquetería que se daba de vez en cuando entre ellos no era más que eso: una tontería.

Enderezó su cabeza, clavando sus ojos en el fuego. Las manos de Gyro eran grandes, como las de un músico o un cirujano; por supuesto, él era médico. En Italia había ayudado a cientos de personas, así como también se había encargado de acabar con la vida de otras cien más. Pero esas manos grandes y mullidas ya no lucían como las de un médico, ahora eran ásperas y cubiertas por cicatrices. La carrera era dura, y tan solo llevaban la mitad del viaje.

Sobre las manos de Gyro Zeppeli, Johnny posó las suyas. El italiano aún no lograba abrigar sus dedos. Apoyó la palma de sus manos sobre el dorso de Gyro y, encajando sus dedos entre los del otro, cerró sus manos. Las de él eran más bien duras, de dedos largos y muñecas gruesas. Eran manos los suficientemente firmes como para llevar las riendas de un caballo, mientras que las de su amigo lucían determinación por la bondad. A pesar de ser el verdugo del Rey, su corazón siempre se había inclinado hacia la vida.

Dio un pequeño apretón a las manos de Gyro y se quedó inmóvil, observando el descuidado danzar del fuego.

Al escuchar un modero crujir sonrió. Había recordado lo diferente que era su vida antes de entrar en la carrera, antes de seguir a Gyro para descubrir cómo este había logrado mover sus piernas. Suspiró.

—¿Te gustan las mujeres, verdad?

—Así es. —respondió mientras se deshacía de las mullidas manos del médico. —Al igual que a ti, ¿no?

—Sí. —guardó silencio. —¿Con cuántas mujeres te has acostado?

—No lo sé. No llevo la cuenta de ese tipo de cosas… Pero han sido bastantes. Cuando era jockey me acosté con muchas y muy variadas mujeres… —silencio. —¿Por qué demonios preguntas estas cosas? ¿Con cuántas te has acostado tú?

—Tampoco llevo la cuenta. —sonrió. —Considerando solo las de Nápoles, entre algunas pacientes, enfermeras y conocidas… Realmente han sido muchas. —soltó su característica carcajada, tras la cual abrazó el angosto cuerpo de Johnny. Deslizaba sus manos contra la tibia carne del inválido en busca de calor. —¿Qué es lo más atrevido que has hecho en la cama? —balbuceó mientras buscaba un espacio en el cuello del otro para abrigar su nariz congelada.

—¿Lo más atrevido…? —guardó silencio, buscando entre sus memorias alguna anécdota digna de ser relatada.

—Una vez hice un trio. —balbuceo contra el cuello de Johnny. —Era una chica con la que solía divertirme. Dijo que quería intentar algo interesante y… llegó con uno de los enfermeros del hospital. —volvió a soltar una carcajada.

—¿Y qué…? ¿La cogieron entre los dos? —Gyro no respondió. Guardó silencio detrás de aquella risilla que se escapaba entre sus labios. —Yo también lo he hecho. Dos mujeres y yo. —otra vez se oía la brisa y la leña crujir.

—¿Nunca quisiste hacerlo con un tío? — Johnny guardó silencio, como si recriminara aquella _inapropiada_ pregunta.

—¿Acaso tú sí?

—Esa vez, con el enfermero… —Gyro seguía con el rostro clavado en el cuello de Johnny, balbuceando contra su piel. —Él quería que yo… —notó la vergüenza que abrazaba al italiano en su voz. Un leve temblor, una pequeña vacilación. —Estábamos algo borrachos ya. Él quería que yo lo cogiese, y ella insistía en la idea…

—¿Te cogiste al enfermero? —preguntó algo sorprendido. Notó un repentino y torpe movimiento en las manos de Gyro. ¿Estaba nervioso? ¿Avergonzado?

Guardaron silencio.

El abrazo del italiano se volvió más estrecho, sintió cómo las labios del otro acariciaban el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. Cerró los ojos. ¿ _Puedo ser un nuevo «enfermero» en tu historia, Gyro?_ Fue lo que pensó cuando las manos del médico comenzaron a deslizarse hasta alcanzar su pecho, rozando sus pezones.

Un juguetón beso fue depositado en el cuello de Johnny y, al instante, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse. Sintió cómo la sangre comenzaba a subir a su rostro, dándole un rosado color a sus mejillas frías por el frío.

—Johnny… —escuchó el susurro de Gyro en su oído. Su piel se erizó. Un exquisito escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, endureciendo sus pezones, hormigueando en sus extremidades, obligándole a entreabrir los labios, despertando su miembro. ¿Lo había notado, Gyro lo había notado? Atacando de aquella forma ansiosa su pecho y cuello, de seguro sí había notado la pequeña descargaba eléctrica que acababa de encender su cuerpo.

—Gyro… —susurro excitado. Posó sus manos sobre las de Gyro. Quería voltearse para poder besar los gruesos labios del médico italiano, pero no podía hacerlo. Sintió la lengua del otro juguetear con su lóbulo, con su quijada, mordisqueando con suavidad su piel mientras sus manos jugueteaban en su cuerpo. Con la diestra acariciaba sus pectorales, llegando a la clavícula para finalmente acariciar el descubierto cuello de Johnny; con la zurda, recorría su abdomen, bajando por la línea que demarcaba el ombligo, deslizando su mano entre las telas para hallar el miembro del ex jockey.

Al sentir los dedos del italiano deslizándose entre los vellos de su pubis, su cuerpo se tensó. Arqueó la espalda. Otra vez aquella estremecedora sensación que recorría su cuerpo. Con la respiración entrecortada, gimió el nombre de Gyro.

Escuchó el satisfecho suspiró que soltó el medico al sonreír.

—Johnny… Está bien si te beso, ¿no? —susurró. Acto seguido, apoyó el cuerpo del parapléjico sobre su brazo derecho, logrando alcanzar los labios de Johnny Joestar. La dominante forma en la que se apoderaba de su boca le hacía temblar. El intenso jugueteo de sus lenguas, la forma en la que sus respiraciones se alteraban, el sabor a café amargo de su boca, sus labios ásperos y secos. Gyro había dado alcance a su entrepierna.

—¡Gyro…! —gimió. El otro le quedó observando, algo sorprendido, algo satisfecho. Podía notar en su rostro la emoción que le producía la situación.

Johnny se quitó la chaqueta que le aislaba del viento para usarla como almohada. Acomodó la prenda en un extremo del manto de cuero sobre el cual estaban sentados y se recostó, dejando a Gyro Zeppeli entre sus piernas, permitiéndole tomar todo el control de la situación.

—¿Ya no quieres hacerlo…? —murmuró mientras observaba el sonrojado rostro del médico.

—No pensé que querrías… —balbuceó. —Intentaré hacerlo con suavidad…

Gyro abrió la cremallera de Johnny, al igual que la propia. Acercó sus caderas hasta las del inválido y, pegando su miembro al del muchacho, comenzó a frotar. El duro falo del italiano contra al suyo se sentía bien. Johnny alcanzó el cuello del otro, acariciando su quijada con los pulgares. El rostro del médico era iluminado por la cálida luz de la fogata, resaltando lo delgada que era su nariz, sus pómulos altos, su mentón y labios gruesos. Cerró los ojos, intentando centrarse solo en aquella sensación mientras seguía acariciando el rostro de Gyro.

—Johnny, —dijo mientras bajaba el pantalón del muchacho hasta medio muslo—ponte de costado. Johnny, de costado. Nos cubriremos con esta manta de lana.

Gyro se recostó junto al rubio, tendiendo la manta de lana sobre sus cuerpos. Sintió la mano del italiano deslizarse sobre sus caderas hasta dar con su entrepierna. El cuerpo del médico se apegaba al de él, permitiéndole sentir su duro pene contra sus nalgas. Suspiró excitado. Mordió su labio inferior. Lo quería, pero también sentía algo de miedo, algo de remordimiento, como si aquello no estuviese completamente correcto.

—Te prometo que en el próximo pueblo compraremos un poco de vaselina. —susurró en su oído mientras sentía los dedos de Gyro moverse entre sus nalgas, humedeciendo su trasero. —Es tu primera vez por detrás, ¿no? Debes estar tan estrecho… Si te duele demasiado me detendré.

—No lo hagas… No te detengas.

—Podría herirte… En Nápoles vi un montón de prostitutas heridas de esa forma. No quiero hacer algo así contigo. —dijo mientras introducía el primer dedo dentro de Johnny. —¿Duele?

—No… —gimió. —Se siente extraño… Ah, Gyro… Gyro… —pronunciaba mientras soltaba pequeños gemidos.

—Ah, —suspiró —cielos. Quiero meterla…

Era extraño, jamás se había sentido de esa forma. A pesar de la peculiar sensación que manaba de su trasero, seguía sintiéndose excitado. La respiración de Gyro sobre la sensible piel de su nuca, sus gruñidos, sus gemidos, la dura entrepierna del italiano contra su cuerpo; sentía que perdería la cabeza, su vista estaba nublada y su pecho agitado.

Gyro Zeppeli había introducido dos dedos en él. No era doloroso, no lo sentía tan diferente salvo por lo agitado que se había vuelto el jugueteo del médico. Movía sus dedos con ansias, introduciéndolos completamente para luego sacarlos y repetir la acción con más fuerza. Delante de él se hallaba la fogata y los caballos. La tenue y cálida luz del fuego le hacía sentir como si estuviese en un sueño. Humedeció sus labios, al respirar por la boca estos se secaban rápido y gracias al frío de la nieve comenzaban a dolerle. Cerró los ojos.

—Hm… Gyro… —gimió. Sintió cómo el italiano le dio un pequeño empujón, dejándolo recostado en posición semiprona. Johnny pasó su brazo derecho bajo la chaqueta que había acomodado de almohada, abrazando la prenda con ambos brazos. Con la vista fija en el fuego, vio caer unos mechones de cabello castaño cerca de su rostro, acariciando su mejilla. Gyro apoyó una de sus manos a un costado de la estrecha cintura del inválido, posicionó su pierna izquierda entre las del muchacho, separándolas.

—Johnny… —Sintió el miembro de Gyro entre sus nalgas. El italiano abría la estrecha entrada con su mano izquierda. _Esto es vergonzoso_ , pensó. La punta del otro tomaba posición. Dejó de sentir los dedos de Gyro sobre sus nalgas y su cuerpo se estremeció: había comenzado. Sentía el falo del médico abrirse paso entre sus carnes, ocupando un espacio que jamás había sido utilizado de esa forma. Gimió. Apretó un trozo de tela entre sus dientes. Sus manos dolían de tan cerrados que tenía sus puños. —Johnny, relájate. —Gyro acarició sus caderas. —Johnny…

Era demasiado intenso. Una imprecisa mezcla entre dolor y placer le golpeó con fuerza. La voz de Gyro, en medio de aquella oscuridad y extrañas sensaciones le calmaba. Soltó la tela que mordía con fuerza y apoyó el rostro sobre la rudimentaria almohada. El fuego seguía ahí. Los castaños cabellos de Gyro aún acariciaban su mejilla izquierda. Volvió a escuchar su nombre en labios del médico. Respiró profundo y, mientras exhalaba, intentó relajar su cuerpo, momento que el italiano aprovechó para dar un último empujón hacia adentro.

—¡Ahh…! —gimió. Sentía el peso del italiano sobre sus caderas, el extraño y nuevo bulto que ocupaba un lugar entre sus nalgas, el vello que rosaba contra su piel, la respiración de Gyro. Deseaba cerrar otra vez los ojos y apretar sus puños para soportar el dolor.

—Johnny… —Gyro se recostó junto a él, buscó su mano bajo la almohada y le cogió por la mano. Besó su cuello, su lóbulo, hasta dar alcance a su boca. Los besos de Gyro eran intensos, como el café que preparaba. —Johnny, estás realmente estrecho. La forma en la que me aprietas ni siquiera se compara con las vírgenes de Nápoles…

—¿Y qué…? ¿Te gusta? —respondió jadeante. Con la mano izquierda, el italiano le cogió por la entrepierna, estimulándole para, finalmente, comenzar a embestir su cuerpo.

—Me encanta. —respondió con una sonrisa. —Pero no la meteré completa… Estás demasiado estrecho, Johnny.

Eran movimientos suaves y cuidadosos, pero la sensación que producían en su cuerpo era incomparable, tan intensa, tan envolvente. Su mente se iba a blanco, no había espacio para nada más dentro de su cabeza. Ni la erótica sensación de los labios de Gyro sobre su cuello, ni el sensual cosquilleo que producían los vellos del otro sobre sus nalgas. No había nada más. Era tan solo él y aquella dolorosa y envolvente sensación.

Se estremecía. Intentaba controlar su voz mordiendo su labio inferior, empuñando con fuerza sus manos, cerrando sus ojos tan fuerte como los párpados le permitiesen. Pero todo resultaba en vano, aquella sensación que se apoderaba de su cuerpo era exorbitante. Fuertes gemidos se escapaban entre sus jadeos.

—Si haces tanto ruido podrían venir animales salvajes o algún enemigo. —escuchó la susurrante voz del médico sobre su oído mientras la mano del mismo agarraba la entrepierna del parapléjico Johnny Joestar.

—Lo siento… —se apresuró a llevar su mano izquierda hasta su boca, intentando callar sus gemidos.

Gyro presionó su pulgar sobre el glande de Johnny, provocando un fuerte escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Sonrió. Se sentía bien. La rudeza con la que el italiano frotaba su entrepierna y la suavidad con la que embestía su cuerpo le hacían perder el control. A pesar de que cubría su boca, los gemidos seguían escapándose fuertes y claros, interrumpiendo el silencioso viaje de la fría brisa nocturna, el crujir de la leña y el alocado danzar del fuego.

Sin darse cuenta de ello, en sus ojos se habían acumulado lágrimas. Sus mejillas se humedecían. Estaba temblando. Gyro sujetaba con fuerza su mano mientras le besaba la nuca. Las embestidas no se detenían, volviéndose cada vez más intensas. Deseaba que el médico besara sus labios. Deseaba acabar. Deseaba perder la conciencia bajo el cuerpo de Gyro.

—Johnny… —sintió el cálido halito sobre su mejilla y, al instante, las embestidas del italiano se volvieron rápidas, llenas de fuerza. La fricción entre sus pieles dolía, aquellas embestidas que parecían llegar cada vez más adentro parecían que romperían su cuerpo. Cubría su boca con fuerza. No podía controlarse. —Johnny, déjame besarte. —volteó su rostro, permitiendo que el médico le besara.

La gustaba la forma alocada y deliciosa con la que Gyro deslizaba su lengua hacia su cavidad. Presionaban sus labios de vez en cuando y se volvía presa de sutiles mordiscos.

—Gyro… —balbuceó entre sus labios. —Voy a acabar. Tu mano se siente bien… Ahí. Sí… ¡Hmm! Gyro… —no se sentía capaz de articular si quiera una palabra de forma correcta. Con la mente en blanco y los ojos entrecerrados podía ver la silueta de las espesas pestañas del italiano. Bajó su mano libre hasta tocar su entrepierna. Gyro Zeppeli comenzó a juguetear con sus testículos mientras él mismo se encargaba de llevar la placentera sensación hasta la cúspide.

Oía el húmedo sonido de sus bocas, el rápido y seco sonido que venía de su entrepierna, y el sordo choque de su piel contra las caderas del médico. Cerró los ojos mientras imaginaba el rostro excitado de Gyro.

Se estremeció. Soltó un fuerte gemido. Presionó su boca contra la del italiano. El espeso líquido salía de su cuerpo, escurriéndose por la punta de su falo. Con su mano llevaba la presión de su miembro desde la base hasta la punta, arrastrando el prepucio consigo. Gemía con su empobrecida respiración. _Gyro. Gyro Zeppeli_. Sintió sus labios temblar.

Notó la sonrisa triunfante que se dibujaba en el rostro del italiano. Se avergonzó. Jamás se había corrido de esa forma, ni con la actriz más bella y famosa, ni con la prostituta más cara, ni con la chica que le gustó durante su adolescencia.

—Es —balbuceó mientras le besaba— mi turno. —Soltó la mano de Johnny para llevarla hasta la frente del mismo, obligándole a pegar su cabeza contra el suelo. Con la zurda, empujó las caderas del rubio contra su cuerpo. —Lo sentí. —hablaba mientras besaba los labios de Johnny Joestar a la vez que volvía dar inicio a las embestidas. —Sentí cuando te corriste. Nadie se había sentido así de estrecho mientras tenía un orgasmo. —sonrió. —Ahora estás un poco más relajado. Entra con mayor facilidad, ¿ves? —guardó silencio. —También lo quiero… —susurró. —Hazme acabar, Johnny…

No respondió. Su mente se ahogaba. El dolor que producían las embestidas de Gyro incrementaba a medida que el italiano arremetía contra su cuerpo. ¿Gemía o se quejaba? Ya no importaba. Tan solo podía pensar en que aquello terminase pronto. Empuñó sus manos con fuerza. Su respiración se estaba volviendo mucho más irregular, entrecortada.

—Lo siento… —escuchó la voz de Gyro sobre su nuca.

Johnny cogió la mano del italiano, permitiéndose levantar la cabeza hasta alcanzar los dedos del otro y, con cierta serenidad, comenzó a lamerlos. Uno a uno envolvía con su lengua los dedos del médico, succionando con suavidad, con el mismo cuidado que tendría si aquello fuese el miembro de Gyro.

—Johnny… —las embestidas se volvían más rápidas, más fuertes, más descuidadas. El inválido intentaba regular su respiración, pero los gemidos que se escapaban de su boca volvían la tarea imposible. Continuó jugueteando con los dedos del italiano mientras sentía como si la piel de su trasero se fuese a desgarrar. Había dejado de sentir aquella extraña mezcla de placer y dolor, y aun así, aunque fuese doloroso, le agradaba sentir la parte inferior de su cuerpo. —Johnny. Johnny… —susurraba sin parar su nombre.

Sacó su miembro del interior del ex jockey tan rápido como pudo. Dio unos últimos frotes a su miembro con la zurda. Le escuchó gemir y gruñir mientras sentía cómo su cuerpo se estremecía. Finalmente, soltó un profundo y agotado suspiró entrecortado. Apoyó su mano sobre la descubierta cadera de Johnny y, acariciándole, se tumbó de espalda junto al parapléjico.

Tras unos segundos en silencio, Gyro Zeppeli articuló: —Montaré la primera guardia. Descansa. —y se precipitó sobre el equipaje. Se volteó y le lanzó un pañuelo. Un pañuelo limpio. Lo cogió y comenzó a limpiar su miembro y piernas. La espesa esperma se había escurrido por todo su cuerpo. Por fortuna, la cobija de lana no estaba sucia, pensó mientras pasaba el pañuelo entre sus muslos, limpiando el semen que había depositado el italiano.

—Apresúrate, pronto deberemos apagar la fogata. La luna está alta… —No podía verle, tan solo oír su voz, al igual que hace unos instantes.

Mientras limpiaba el desastre que había dejado con su eyaculación, pensaba en lo contraproducente que había sido tener sexo con Gyro. Eran compañeros de viaje y, por sobre todo, el italiano era su amigo. Los amigos no hacían ese tipo de cosas. _Somos amigos y nada más. Esta clase de malentendidos no deben repetirse de nuevo, Johnny._

—¡Ah, Gyro! ¡El cazo con agua!

—¿¡Qué!? —se apresuró en llegar a la escena.

—¡No quitamos el cazo y ya no hay agua…! ¿Cómo beberemos café para el frío?

Silencio.

—¿Aún tienes frío? —preguntó con un tono juguetón, un poco coqueto.

Johnny no fue capaz de responder inmediatamente, tan solo se sonrojó mientras recordaba lo que acababa de ocurrir desde el inicio hasta el final en una milésima de segundos.

—Solo bromeo. No pongas esa cara. —sonrió como siempre, con aquella aura masculina e infantil, al igual que hacía con cada uno de sus malos chistes. —En mi cantimplora hay un poco de agua para hervir en caso de que quieras tomar un café. Por mí no te preocupes que así estoy bien. —Pero no se movió. Tan solo quitó el cazo del fuego y siguió sentado, cubierto por la gruesa manta de lana. Pronto deberían apagar el fuego. Gyro tendía una manta sobre los caballos para que soportasen el frío de la noche.

Cada vez que acampaban montaban guardia, a veces él comenzaba con la primera ronda y en otras el italiano se encargaba, pero siempre jugaban a los relevos en medio de la noche. En un principio, su mayor problema eran los animales salvajes, pero desde hacía buen rato que ya no solo se enfrentaban a las adversidades del camino. Desde que habían comenzado a buscar las piezas del cadáver, muchísimas personas se habían vuelto sus enemigos, y el dormir relajadamente se había vuelto un recuerdo o un anhelo del futuro. Ni siquiera en las hostales lograban conciliar el sueño con tranquilidad. Si hubiesen optado por el camino fácil, no tendrían mayores preocupaciones y podrían dormir tranquilamente, pegado el uno al otro, pensó.

—Guardame un lado. —Gyro tomaba asiento en lo que funcionaría como entrada del pequeño campamento. —Antes del amanecer, quiero abrigarme otra vez… Pero esta vez, —titubeó—esperaré hasta llegar al pueblo. —sonrió avergonzado.

 _Claro, la próxima vez…_


End file.
